


Rusting Metal

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But it's a dream lol, Comforting, Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, Rickyl kind of, kind of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: At the prison Rick begins to have terrible nightmares, so Daryl tries to comfort the poor guy any way he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote those a few years, when the Prison used to be home. :,(
> 
>  
> 
> I had to re-edit and re-write it, hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> (My other fanfic, Winged Dancer info - Sorry everyone waiting for a new chapter! I haven't forgotten! Just very busy! :( but I have good news! I am traveling to the city this weekend and I plan to write a bunch as I travel by bus for hours! lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Out hunting in a forest, Daryl is tracking a buck with Rick following behind quietly trying not to spook any chance of food.

 

Unfortunately along the way through the thick bush they stumble upon a large horde of walkers, over fifty and they all know they’re there.

 

Staying as calm as they can, Rick and Daryl swiftly turn on their heels and begin running back through the thick terrain, weaving between trees  
and bushes.

 

Jumping over jagged rocks, large twisting roots, and mossy stumps. Side by side, trying to get to their vehicle on the other side of the trees, but no matter how fast they run the walkers always seem to follow close behind.

 

Rick glances towards the hunter, his heart racing as he watches him gracefully weave through the hazards of tripping. Crossbow tightly gripped in his hand and his winged vest shinning like a beacon of hope through all of this.

 

Nearing the road where they parked the car until Rick hears a inhuman yelp beside him and watches in horror as the other falls to the ground.

 

Rick halts, his heart stopping when he sees Daryl on the ground franticly clawing away at something around his foot, not until he gets closer he clearly sees what Daryl is struggling with and terror washes over him. 

 

It causes him to freeze where he stands as he looks down at the hunter. Daryl is stuck in a very large rusting bear trap and the claws are clamped tightly. Already they see the blood gushing out from the gashes in his boots from the impact.

 

“Ric-Rick... there is no safety on this thing! I can’t undo it!”

 

Daryl nervously states as he frantically searches for the latch that releases the clamps, but Rick is in too much shock to comprehend anything he is saying.

 

“You-you’re gonna have to leave me.... they’re coming!”

 

Daryl shouts as he looks up, locking eyes with him.

 

They can hear the dead dragging their feet through the bushes, getting closer to them every ticking second.

 

Rick can only shakes his head, mouth going dry. How could he do should a thing.

 

“No! There’s gotta be another way! Maybe you missed something!”

 

Roughly pushing Daryl’s hands out of the way, Rick uses all of his strength to unclamp it.

 

It doesn’t even budge.

 

He grips harder and yanks at the trap like his life depends on it. His fingers starting to cut and bleed as he fights with the rusted metal.

 

With a clenched jaw and knuckles going white, he tries.

 

But no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t do it.

 

Daryl lets out another unnatural groan of pain and grips tightly onto Rick’s arm for support before he pushes him in the direction of the car. 

 

“Rick! You can’t stay here! GO NOW!”

 

Daryl yells angrily, almost crying.

 

But he ignores him and tries again, which is useless.

 

The stupid thing won’t budge.

 

“Please go!!!”

 

Yelling and pleading, Daryl begins to cry in helplessness and frustration. Trying to shake the other man out of it. Knows he is a dead man, but knows Rick still has a fighting chance.

 

Looking up, Rick sees the walkers coming out from behind the trees. Dozens of them staggering, snapping, and hungry for their next meal.

 

Rick finally looks deep into Daryl’s eyes since the whole ordeal, his own eyes wide with fear and wet from tears.

 

“No... NO! Daryl! I won’t ever leave you! Don’t ask me to do this!”

 

Silence.

 

“Daryl?...”

 

Rick whispers in disbelieve and confusion.

 

No response.

 

“Daryl!”

 

Shouting now, his arms wrapping protectively around his fallen friend.

 

“DARYLl!”

 

He yells as the walkers finally catch up to them and crowd around. He can feel their decaying hands claw away at his flesh as he tries to fight them away.

 

“Rick! Rick... Hey, it’s alright! It’s just me...”

 

Daryl whispers reassuringly to Rick who is tossing and turning wildly in his sleep. Rubbing his fingers gently across the blanket on the restless man’s chest, trying to pull him out of his nightmare.

 

Rick snaps his eyes open, drenched in sweat. He stops fighting when he realizes he was sleeping and tries to regain his breathing.

 

“Daryl?...”

 

Rick whispers in the dark. He can’t see who is beside him because the moon isn’t bright enough coming through the small window, but he can recognize that voice anywhere and the feel the soft fingers on his chest feels way too familiar.

 

“Yeah, it’s me...”

 

Gently mumbles Daryl, still half asleep himself. His hand leave Rick’s chest causing the other to frown at the sudden lose of contact.

 

“You were having another nightmare... you, you were yelling out for me... so I came to wake you up.. and to check up on you.”

 

He whispers, getting ready to leave the cell until a warm hand grips his wrist. Not pulling away, he stands there in the dark patiently waiting for Rick to say something.

 

“Please, please don’t go....”

 

Rick pleads to Daryl.

 

It seems like years go by waiting, but it really happens in less than a minute.

 

“I won’t...”

 

Smiling slightly, Daryl squeezes Rick’s arm in response.

 

He could never say no to the other, no matter what he asked for. Hell, he’d even take a bullet for the man and never think twice about it, same for his children.

 

Rick shifts over quietly as possible and throws the wool blanket open for him, waiting patiently.

 

Daryl can’t seem to move though, his bare feet strangely glued to the cold prison floor. Fear and excitement rushing throughout his whole body as he realizes what he is about to do. 

 

He’s never laid in the same bed with another man before, let alone a very small bed at that. This is a very new experience and a whole lot of new feelings to go with it too.

 

Daryl stops breathing and debates running out the door when he feels Rick’s hand comes up to meet his arm again.

 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know that right?”

 

He whispers kindly, as he squeezes Daryl’s arm, praying the other doesn’t leave.

 

Daryl nods, then realizes it’s too dark for Rick to see.

 

He swallows the lump in his throat.

 

“I know... I want to though...”

 

Daryl blushes, thanking that it is dark.

 

Rick gently reaches out for Daryl’s side and slowly leads him into the warm bed beside him.

 

Once they both are under the blankets, Rick lays down on his back and helps Daryl relax his head onto his chest.

 

It takes about a minute before Daryl’s body finally starts to relax against Rick, and lets his guard down for once. He fells strangely safe in the other man’s arms. Rick’s heartbeat against his ear is very soothing for some odd reason.

 

Daryl blushes a deeper red and is scared Rick might be able to feel his heart as well, because with every beat is like his heart is going to escape through his chest. 

 

He wonders if Rick feels the same way, but doesn’t ask. Instead he enjoys the company, too scared if he speaks, the moment will be over.

 

Daryl hesitantly moves his arm from his own side and puts it onto Rick’s chest slowly. Feeling his bare stomach for the first time and Rick doesn’t seem to mind, he just pulls Daryl in closer and rests his chin on his greasy hair.

 

The other nuzzles in closer too, taking in the other man’s scent. He smells like sweat, dirt, and something else that Daryl can’t quite put his finger on, but it always drives him up the wall either way.

 

Rick lets out a relaxed sigh and is about to fall asleep until Daryl whispers.

 

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

Rick hesitates for a moment as he ponders about what he should say.

 

“Doesn’t matter... you’re here now.”

 

He whispers into Daryl’s hair.

 

Daryl smiles slightly and snuggles in even closer, eyelids instantly becoming heavier.

 

Everything just feels right.

 

Before they know it, they both drift off in to sleep, nightmare free.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
